


30 Days OTP Challenge

by ladylolli



Category: Denpa Kyoushi, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Angst, Cuddling Somewhere, F/M, Fluff, Gaming/Watching a Movie, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, on a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/ladylolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanted to use the ‘hold hands as punishment’ meme as idea instead but…</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. day 1: holding hands

_How did it become like this?_  Hyuuga groused; face flushed red. Kiyoshi remained blissfully unaware, judging by the leisurely ambling gait, complete with the carefree swinging of their enjoined hands.

“I hate you,” the shorter brunet muttered.

Kiyoshi appeared astonished at his revelation – as if he had not grumbled the  _exact same phrase_  ever since Kiyoshi first appeared before him. Otherwise, their center looked very much like his usual self with that moronic grin. “Why?”

“You got us lost, idiot!”

“Ehehe.” He remained unrepentant, even hazarding a cheeky retort, “But Hyuuga didn’t object?”

“…”

It’s true. He was too busy denying the sudden racing heartbeat to care which direction his charge was taking; the twists, turns and forks slight to his plight when Kiyoshi held his hands. “This way, I won’t get lost. Haha.” Kiyoshi claimed.

“Your fault,” Hyuuga mumbled, looking about the place for a clue as to _where they are_  – anywhere but Kiyoshi’s face.

“I still hate you.” His face was burning, but he felt the need to reiterate, to deny even a drop of feeling for this airheaded  _moron_.

Anyway, they were still lost, and it’s all Kiyoshi’s fault. He deserved all the scorn Hyuuga can spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to use the ‘hold hands as punishment’ meme as idea instead but…


	2. day 2: cuddling somewhere

Misaki as a cat is very affectionate. Misaki as the student council president will bristle indignantly, mortification and irritation plain on her features. But as it is, Misaki is now a cat. An affectionate cat.

Some magical godmother has decided that he did enough good to warrant this.

The cat –  _Misaki_ , Usui has to remind himself – weaved ~~its~~ her way between his legs, tail curling possessively around one and meowing happily. He bent to pick her up, and she is quick to snuggle into his arms.

The day is spent cuddling ~~the cat~~ Misaki. On the streets, he dared not let her prowl alone, and held her in his arms – assured with the warm weight. People stared, cooed, and asked to  _touch_. No. Definitely not – Misaki is _his_. At home, he lets Misaki saunter about (his home will be hers,  _soon_ ). The assuring load gone, Usui took himself to follow her about the house (Usui has a lot of paranoia).

They spent the night on the sofa, because Misaki decided that she hated his bed.

The next day had Misaki indignant, as predicted. He only snuggled deeper into her bosom. While cat-Misaki is cute, so is human-Misaki. He missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a terrible piece of work.


	3. day 3: gaming/watching a movie

They were watching a horror movie; shrill shrieks filling the cinema and occasionally, Ritsu’s hysterical laughter.

“Why,” as usual, Tsumugi behaves akin to an alien when it comes to commoners’ activities, “are you laughing?” Their keyboardist queried; unaffected and impervious, eyes sparkling curiosity, a stark difference and anomaly to their current setting.

“I-It’s so fake!” Their drummer finally sputtered, suppressing laughter. She sobered up to deliver a proper answer. “The blood, I mean. Look! Looks like ketchup to me.” Ritsu promptly lost her composure and dissolved into another laughing fit.

Yui stopped cowering, hearing Ritsu’s comment. The mention of food is enough to pull her into dreamland with cotton-candy clouds, chocolate fountains and biscuit houses.  _Then ketchup invaded_. Her biscuit home was stained ketchup red – dreamland turned nightmare. Yui cowered.

Mio is as scaredy-cat as always while Ritsu laughed maniacally; sadism, it would seem (although she’s poking fun at the cinematography). Yui was caught between bliss and horror ( _The ‘blood’ tastes nice~ b-but it’s_ blood– and she became repulsed). Tsumugi had her notepad out, and despite the dim lighting, was scribbling notes at lightning speed to Ritsu’s commentaries (“ _That! Hahaha, why is he so shocked that he became a teapot?!_ ”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is fine and all, except that *I don’t visit the movies/arcade often enough*


	4. day 4: on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU; manga divergence, wherin Mikan is missing/dead.

It’s not a date. Not even when the people they wanted to bring along declined, and it is left the two of them – Hotaru and Natsume.

It was going to be awkward in the way pregnant, uncomfortable silence fills the atmosphere, the inventor infers from previous  _accidents_ , but they managed with desultory chatter and feigned interest that doesn’t convince anyone. They talked in monotone, until the issue of Mikan was bought up. Then Natsume got even more morose, more impatient. Hotaru feels terrible too, for raising the topic, especially with the loss of her childhood friend. _Seriously_ , she fumes,  _who’s got it worse?_  It’s not a competition, but his behaviour riles her up.

Hotaru recalls Mikan, whom Hyuuga feels strongly about but now missing or possibly six feet under ( _Because without us, does Mikan even know how to take care of herself?_ ), and remembers Ruka, still very much alive and _with her_.

“Her Alice stone is still solid, isn’t it?” Hotaru finally speaks, “Then she’s alright.” This move is uncharacteristic of her, and her companion is suitably shocked. She blames her childhood friend’s influence –  _de-thawing of the ice princess, was it?_

Natsume seems less empty, and she feels better.  _Mikan…_


	5. day 5: kissing

“I’m sure the only kissing opportunities you have is with your pillow, idiot big brother!” Suzune insults, hugging the pillow –  _hers_ , not her stupid brother’s – tighter, blushing embarrassedly and angrily at her brother’s suggestion to – to – She flushes a rosier shade of crimson.

Her brother revives and extracts himself from the pile of books. “That’s not true,” Junichirou defends, “I share hot, passionate kisses with –” He sweeps his arms grandly at the figurines and posters littering his room, a literal shrine, and hits him again before he can finish.

Apparently, the attack wasn’t as fatal as Suzune intend it to be.

“Ah,” her brother moans as he stands again, “damage to HP not deadly.”

“Shu –”

“Besides,” her brother interrupted, eyes gleaming – an indication of his pulling an offensive attack, “Only you kiss your pillows!” He cried victoriously. In his hand was her pillow. In the midst of absolute mortification, she wondered how her brother  _knew_.

Casually, because Kagami Junichirou did everything unrelated to the 2D world with a careless, offhand attitude, he proudly declares. “I’ve set up various cameras and camcorders at every possible angle in your room!”

He was assaulted by baseballer Suzune’s bat. “You pervert, die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have my clumsy attempt at being a gamer with the xp, hp and mp thingies!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Wanted to use the ‘hold hands as punishment’ meme as idea instead but…


End file.
